This invention relates to edible oil cleaners which include means for filtering such impurities as fractions of fried foods and the like from the oil, used in a manner to effectively prevent the oxidation of oil.
The cleaners of the type referred to are provided with a filtering member and coupled to such a high temperature oil bath as a frier for cooking meat and the like food, so that the edible oil can circulate through the filtering member to have such impurities as the fried foods' fractions filtered off for preventing the oxidation of oil and the oil can be used relatively longer.